Transformers may be used to change voltages or isolate currents. Transformers may use electrical coils wounds around a common ferrous core to transfer power through magnetic field coupling. The core materials may limit the transformer's performance. Iron/ferrous transformers may be limited by the saturation point of the ferrous core, which, in turn limits power transfer. Limited power transfer from primary to secondary coils may result in limiting the power rating (typically specified in volt-amperes) of a given transformer. Power may also be lost in eddy currents and due to the core material which also heats the transformer device. Materials such as iron, ferrous metals, other metals, plastics and/or liquid, which may comprise transformer cores may limit the total power transfer from one coil to another. In addition, such transformers have increased weights attributable to the core material.